Twinkle Toes and the Bandit
by Alone in the Outfield
Summary: Some cutesy, fluffy, Tophangness. Enjoy! Rated for later stuff
1. Interesting

I have a Zutara drabble thing, but I am newly obsessed with Tophang and that is what this collection is. Mwah!

Aang was puzzled over why Toph had taken him to a beach to practice earthbending.

Beach means water which means Katara.

Lovely Katara...She was the object of the Avatar's affection. She was quite pretty.

However, Aang had noticed that Toph was pretty too. If only she were sweeter.

The lesson started almost instantly as they arrived at the ocean's edge.

Toph spoke softly, which startled the boy.

She spoke of the waters soft edges and flowing movements.

A good earthbender, she mused, can move gracefully as well as sharply.

If Aang wanted to master Earth, he needed to master combat. He needed to flow.

He understood- The Earth and the Air were the Great Allies- Air connected Earth to Fire, and Earth connected Water to Air.

Aang focused on the Earth under the sand, and felt the water pulse at his feet, and flowed his hands about, every once in a while twisting sharply to thrust the boulders he had controlled away from him. His step was quick as though he was airbending, his body as fluid as a waterbenders, and his punches were sharp like Toph's.

The blind girl couldn't see, but she could sense the perfection in Aang's movement.

She stopped him with a gentle hand.

He smiled and laughed and brought her hand to his so she could feel the wrinkles that indicated his glee. She smiled too.

And then she turned to walk back to camp.

Aang stopped her, wrapped his arms about her, and whispered sweet thank you's into her ears. She let her voice ring out softly one last time, a gentle nothing, and then called out sharply. "More lesson's tomorrow." She marched away to camp.

The boy's thought drifted back to his earlier pondering about Katara's loveliness versus Toph's...Toph-ness.

_Yes_, Aang thought, _Katara is pretty...But no where as interesting as that girl._


	2. Spaz Out

Toph had been acting weird.

Very weird.

(For a crazy, blind, earthbender, that is.)

Aang had noticed said weirdness.

Aang noticed everything about Toph. The way she did her hair, the way her eyes gleamed when she was about to smack somebody.

This weirdness was new.

For once, Toph was resigned and quiet.

She ate quietly; she practiced her bending quietly, and would sit on the porch and hum.

She and Aang had lived together for a year now, since the war had ended.

He had never seen her so...un-Tophish.

He tried to kiss her, to make her laugh and violently kiss him back, but after each kiss she would just smile and touch his face and leave the room.

He would wriggle around in their bed, or make comments about how they weren't married yet, to make her mad. Instead she would just politely ask him to stop moving, or tell him that she loved him whether they were married or not.

Finally, he got a rise out of her.

"Toph," he said, "could you pass the pepper? Thanks, baby."

She hated when he called her Baby. She smirked and he saw that familiar gleam.

He felt the Earth shift slightly and thrust the table up.

A cloud of pepper hit him in the face.

Then she promptly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

He apologized and ran around the house looking for medicines and asking her where she was sick.

She laughed in his face and poked his shoulder.

"I'm not sick, Twinkle Toes. Sometimes when I earthbend the baby spazzes out."

Toph rubbed her stomach, which, if you squinted, had swelled.

Aang grinned, happy to hear regular Toph's voice.

_Wait. What?_ Aang's mind raced.

_A BABY?_

Aang promptly fainted onto the floor.


	3. Not Thinking

Aang fought back thinking.

Thinking won't help you sleep, and all Aang wanted was sleep.

He moved away from Sokka and Katara.

He thought maybe Sokka's snoring was keeping him up.

But there he went, thinking again.

Thinking about Sokka, about warriors, about armies.

He wished so badly for strength like Toph had.

He wished someone could bring out the passion and greatness-

He couldn't reach it but knew he possessed it.

Aang rolled over multiple times during these ponderings, and suddenly heard footsteps.

He jerked up, and was glad to see Toph sit down next to him.

He supposed his rolling had woken her.

He apologized.

"Aang," she said, leaning back into the dirt, "Is that how you are going to win?"

The question was simple. Aang spoke with carefulness in each word.

"I don't know."

"So you're going to defeat the Fire Lord by talking to him? Saying 'lets be friends?'...Typical airbender."

Aang was taken aback. He wasn't a typical airbender! He was the Avatar! He was going to stomp Ozai into the ground! He was going to be strong. He had wished for it before.

"I'm not typical. I'm going to be strong...I think."

"Aang, you can't think. You have to have trust. I'm blind, Aang, but I walk like a normal bender, because I trust the Earth to keep me up. Don't think. Have faith in your power and abilities and those who stand behind you will help you. Waterbenders don't think out each move they make! They let water flow with them. Listen and learn and absorb, yes. But you'll..."

Toph was cut off by an awkward kiss that Aang had planted on her mouth.

He wasn't experienced. (He was only 12).

But the kiss had so much passion and gratefulness that Toph kissed him back.

"See? Good comes out of not thinking sometimes." She choked out afterwards.

She was absolutely right.


	4. Just the Same

She was different.

Where most girls were obsessed with their appearance, she was...

Thoughtful and strong.

She didn't care when he came and kissed after she had gotten all dirty.

She was just happy to have him.

He found himself staring at her always.

The way the brown hair would fall into her eyes when she was bending.

The way her small body moved so sharply when she focused.

The way her ears twitched when she heard something in the distance.

He thought to himself that she was perfect.

She noticed him staring and practically drooling.

She tumbled over herself with laughter, snorting and tripping and grinning like a madman.

Well, she wasn't perfect.

But he loved her just the same.

----------------------------

Does anyone have any prompts or challenges?


End file.
